1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for polarizing a terahertz electromagnetic wave using a polarizer.
2. Related Background Art
Terahertz electromagnetic wave is an electromagnetic wave having a frequency of 0.1 THz or more. JP 2009-052920 A, Itsunari Yamada et. al., “Terahertz wire-grid polarizers with micrometer-pitch Al gratings”, Optics Letters, 2009, Vol. 34, No. 3, p.p. 274-276, and Lei Ren et. al., “Carbon Nanotube Terahertz Polarizer”, Nano Letters, 2009, Vol. 9, No. 7, p.p. 2610-2613 disclose a method for polarizing a terahertz electromagnetic wave.